battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AlexGRFan97
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlebots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Maximus.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Badnik96 (Talk) 16:37, June 21, 2012 Hey, thanks for making some more pages for the wiki. I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't put any videos up as that is what the fight summaries are for. Thanks for the BattleBox page you put up as well, I'll be putting it in more detail soon. Badnik96 19:14, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey, if you have any Season 3.0 episodes, could you upload the "BattleBots Update" sections from those episodes? They'd help the wiki out some. Badnik96 23:27, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I would, but the only Season 3.0 fight I had on my tape was the Heavyweight Final, and that was only because I'd ran out of space on my now gone main tape, but was really excited about the fight and wanted to record it. I want those uploaded too, because they can provide more information, images and videos.AlexGRFan97 15:54, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I found one of them from the Huggy Bear site and I can badly record a few others from the Hammerhead/Rim Tin Tin episode, if you want. I've been re-watching my Season 4.0 tape (I have all of Season 4.0 and the aforementioned 3.0 episode on it) and taking notes on any fight they show incompletely. Badnik96 20:36, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Update: I uploaded the one I have, check my channel. Badnik96 20:46, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering where to find info or see video on the Super Heavy Weight rumbles other than 2.0. I'm to the point I would pay to see these rumbles lol. I'm Eishiba Eishiba (talk) 00:10, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Full Size Images Where are you finding these full size images of BattleBots competitors? DooAll especially.BattlePark (talk) 23:48, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Google Image Search. Use the custom image size of 580x387, then type "robot" or "BattleBots" or anything you can think of to find the full sized images. DooAll I found on this page: http://www.dubzer.freeservers.com/photo6.html AlexGRFan97 (talk) 10:52, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Team Extreme Hi, Looks like you've contributed a bunch on the page for our robot M.O.E. (and the others? Phoneix and Jo Mama) so I wanted to drop you a line. I'm not very good at trying to update or write wiki stuff, but if you wanted to more or less interview me by email and get the info from there to flesh out the pages, I'd be more than happy to contribute what I can. I added/corrected a bunch of details on the page for M.O.E. and have plenty to add for the other robots, and/or if they start a page describing Team Extreme (basically my family). Email me at neal_muzzy@yahoo.com and we can go from there. Schlauncha 05:42, December 24, 2012 (UTC) File names When you save a picture of a robot from Facebook, please can you rename it so it is easy for people to look for . Also, it makes the wiki look neater when pictures have proper file name not a load of numbers. I may not be a admin, but on the Robot Wars Wiki get asked to properly name files. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:30, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, this isn't the RW Wiki, and nothing has been said of it before, not to mention you can find images by their description so I don't think it's that big of a deal. AlexGRFan97 (talk) 17:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Pokey Wrong page, but is this Pokey the same Pokey that entered BattleBots? Sam (BAZINGA) 14:44, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Nightmare I've edited the Nightmare page, what do you think of it? Sam (BAZINGA) 23:15, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Youtube User I found a user on youtube that cintains a lot of stuff that the wiki didn't have. I was thinking about telling Badnik96 about, but now Im not sure. WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 19:15, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Is it wtbsfan? He's just uploading all the videos from Team Nightmare's website. AlexGRFan97 (talk) 19:29, February 18, 2013 (UTC) SOW picture I found a picture of SOW that isn't 'on this wiki. Should I upload it? WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 16:22, March 5, 2013 (UTC) BB9 According to MassimoV, BB9 discussion goes up this weekend. I already have my team ready, you going to come back and compete again? Badnik96 (talk) 02:03, April 11, 2014 (UTC) And here's the link http://gametechmods.com/forums/index.php?topic=15947.0 Badnik96 (talk) 16:18, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, for sure.AlexGRFan97 (talk) 06:40, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Just letting you know there's a week left to sign up. Badnik96 (talk) 23:52, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I don't think I'll be able to get my entrants in till the last day. I have exams all week and Saturday's really the only day I'm free. I have my LW and SHW fully finished and my MW and HW are nearly there. AlexGRFan97 (talk) 20:16, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure when he's closing signups on the 17th but I'd get them in ASAP just to be sure. Badnik96 (talk) 02:54, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi Alex! I'm contacting you from a BBC television show to try and find the owner of a picture of Blendo the battlebots robot posted on this sight by yourself in the below article: http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Blendo I was just wondering if you had any information on where the image came from or who would own the copyright? To use it in our show we would need permission from the copyright holder. This wouldn't happen to be you by any chance would it? Do let me know if you have any furhter information. Many thanks, Alex 'HIGNFYAR (talk) 11:57, November 28, 2017 (UTC)